


The Love Parade

by cherryvanilla



Category: Wonder Boys (2000)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't see.  (Originally written 3/25/01. Revised 12/4/02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Parade

"Goodnight, Bro," you call to Grady, still laughing, and shut the door. Turning to the boy on the bed, you gallantly throw your hat aside.

"Alone at last."

James is still laughing, although now it's taken on a more nervous tone.

You sit on the bed and place his hands on his shoulders, unwilling to wait anymore.

"You're ... a really special person, James."

James looks at you, a mixture of amusement and disbelief in his eyes. "Aw, I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Well, yeah," You state matter-of-factly, smiling as you stroke your hands down his forearms.

"Hey. Terry."

"Mmm?"

"You can cut the seduction routine. I'm here."

/Well, hell./

You sit back and run a hand through his hair. "Wow. I thought for sure I'd have to give you the complete work up."

James smiles crookedly. You think to yourself that he should do it more often.

"Yeah well, last night you probably would have. But I think enough has happened in the last two days for neither one of us to want to waste our energy on pointless seduction techniques."

"Spoken like a true writer," you nod.

He pauses for a beat, as if weighing his words. "Besides, I know you've wanted to sleep with me since the first second you met me."

"Smart kid."

"Something about those Hollywood death statistics, it must be. Turns people on." James mumbles, more to himself than anything else.

You stroke his cheek, then start to remove your shirt, tossing it aside to the other end of the room.

James' eyes widen for a second. "Right. Yeah," he mumbles, looking down at his own clothing. Then he's removing his jacket and shirt, tossing them in the same direction. He looks back at you, seemingly lost, and lets his eyes drift.

"Hey." You tilt his chin up. "Everyone's nervous their first time."

"Were you?" Skeptical. Smart.

"I don't remember," you laugh.

"Why does that not surprise me."

You smirk and lean over, kissing his forehead. "Hon, if you wanted love you wouldn't be here right now. We both know that."

He nods.

"Now, if you want someone to ... enlighten you, then I'm your man."

"I do, it's just--"

You cut his words off with your mouth, molding your lips together. Your tongue, insistent, demanding, probes between his lips, seeking entry.

James sighs against you and experimentally parting his lips. That's all you need. Moaning quietly, you dive in, kissing him deeply, stroking your tongue against James'.

James threads his hands through your hair, arching his back as you presses him into the mattress, the kisses growing deeper, hotter.

James brings his other hand around to stroke your back, and you revel in the touch. When James wraps his leg around your thigh, grinding his erection against yours, you draw back with a moan.

"Jesus, kid,"

His face is flushed and the crooked smile has returned. "Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll say."

He tries to pull you back down.

"Wait. It's time to move this to phase two."

"Oh? And what's phase two?"

"The 'let's get more comfortable' phase."

James' eyes portray a touch of anxiety but he nods nevertheless. You both stand, facing one another, removing each piece of clothing, leaving only your boxers.

When finished, you bounce on the bed and holds out your arms.

"C'mere."

James shakes his head. "Are you always this ... giddy?"

"I'm *giddy*?" You gasp, smirking.

"Energetic, then."

"Only when the promise of sex is at hand."

He crosses his hands over his bare chest, staring you down.

"Or when I'm high."

A raised eyebrow.

You give in. "Or when I'm faced with a really cute kid like yourself."

"Why do you keep calling me a kid?"

"You are."

"I'm twenty. You make it sound almost ... decadent."

"I like decadence."

He snickers and you wiggle your eyebrows, lavishly. "C'mere."

He walks over to you, hesitantly. You grasp him by the wrist, pulling him down.

There's some awkward scrambling as James finds a comfortable position, then you lay there, kissing and groping for long minutes. He gasps as you run your hands down over his ass, pulling your bodies closer, thrusting your cock against his.

"oh. oh," he breathes, voice small; his sounds those of surprise. You find it, amazingly so, endearing.

James' mouth is hot and wet and appears to be everywhere in a matter of seconds; on your lips, your neck, around your ears, against your nipples, and you let out a gasp of your own.

"Jesus, kid. You're a firecracker."

He mumbles something unintelligible against your chest.

"What?"

"I'm letting go."

"Well whatever, just keep doing it, kid."

Apparently encouraged, he sucks on your nipple while you run your nails up and down his back.

"Mmm."

"James."

He looks up, shock clear in his face at hearing his name rather than 'kid'.

You latch onto his mouth and roll him over. Your tongues tangle hotly; breathe mingling.

You pull back and suck on his lip, staring intently. "What do you want?"

"Uh. Whatever."

"Tell me." A demand.

"I don't care."

"Oh, that's encouraging."

"Jesus," he groans, frustration evident. "I -- I don't know. I want you, ok. Just do -- something."

"These boxers are killing me. Safe to move to phase three?"

"The totally naked phase?"

"The totally naked phase. You're catching on fast, kid."

You get up, shed the boxers, retrieve two items from the chair and place them on the nightstand.

"Wha--"

"Shh," you whisper, returning to the bed.

He swallows hard. You kiss him quickly, pushing him back down. "Just relax."

You can feel him quiver as you plant kisses up and down his chest, can hear his gasps of pleasure when you lick at his nipple and his groans when you bite it.

You move steadily downward, breathing in James' scent. Efficiently, you pull on his boxers down.

"Ready?"

James' hands move to your hair and whispers 'yes'.

At your first lick, his hands tighten almost painfully in your hair. You suck at the head, moving downward slowly, dragging your tongue along the bulging veins. James is moaning loudly now and you fleetingly hope Grady is asleep, but suspect he isn't; writers never sleep, especially struggling ones.

You clear your head of thought and resume your task. Sucking harder now, you slip your left hand down to roll James' balls in your hand. He's moaning God's name now, and you wonders how long it's been since this kid had a blowjob, or if he ever has. Which wouldn't be uncommon, considering how messed up and withdrawn he is.

You let out a groan of frustration to yourself and resolve to stop thinking. James must've thought it was a moan of pleasure because he responds it with 'yeah' and a small thrust of his hips. You decide to moan around your mouthful because honestly, the kid feels pretty fucking good.

You stroke James' belly with your left hand and increase the pace of your mouth, sucking with urgency now. Looking upward, you find James' head trashing against the pillow and your name falling softly from his parted lips.

Before long, he's fucking your mouth and you're moaning for real this time. Then he's stiffing and shuddering and all you can hear are James' pants as you lick up every drop.

Then James is pulling you up and his tongue is in your mouth, sucking at your own, eager and desperate.

You break away. "You're definitely losing some of your reservations."

"I feel so fucking good!" He sounds incredibly young and overjoyed.

"Mmm-hmm," You nod, smiling, and he grabs for you again.

You moan against his mouth and then louder as James somewhat shyly grabs your ass. You voice what you hope is an encouraging sound, allow him a few minutes of exploration, and then pull away again.

You smile and turn around to the nightstand. James is up against your back in a second, his hand reaching around to stroke your erection.

"Ohh.."

Distracted, you drop the items from your hand and lean back against him as he licks enthusiastically at the back of your neck.

"I think I've corrupted you, kid."

"Enlightened," he corrects.

"Yeah.."

"This feels good," he mumbles while kissing your neck.

You pull yourself together and grab the items again. Struggling to turn around, James appeases.

You hold up the condom and lube. "What do you say?"

James goes silent for a moment, apparently considering. "Yeah." He looks up and nods. "Yeah," he says again, more convincingly.

A quick kiss and you lower him down on the mattress. You urge him to pull his knees up, and settle between them. You take your time preparing him, and after more than a few stops and certainly more than a few questions, you're finally ready to go, thank god.

Greasing up the condom, you push in slowly. You stroke James' stomach again, which seems to be calming for him, and murmur encouragement.

You watch as his breathing heightens and his eyes slide closed. Through clenched teeth, he asks you to stop for a minute. You comply, and after a few seconds he nods. When you're all the way in, he wraps his legs around your waist, pulling you forward for a kiss.

He sighs against your mouth as you begin to move. You start out slowly then begin to increase your thrusts. James' hands clutch around your back, his fingers digging into your skin.

You move your mouth to James' neck and suck hard. "You ok?"

"Oh.. yeah, yeah."

"Jesus, kid, you're so hot."

"Just ... call me James."

"James," you moan, and fuck, you can feel his cock twitch against your stomach.

"Or. Jimmy. I -- liked it -- Oh. When you called me -- Jimmy."

You pull out and slam back in, lost in the virgin-tight heat around you. "Oh my god."

"Jimmy. Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy."

"Yeah. Just like-- like this morning."

"But better."

James nods. "Better." He presses his face against your shoulder.

You pull his legs tighter around you and thrust forward blindly, moaning and licking at his neck, wanting... needing something.. "Hey, Jimmy."

"Y-yeah?"

"You know when you said those ... statistics must turn people on."

He kisses your shoulder. "Yeah?"

"They really do."

"Really?"

"Well, they do for me."

"I figured they did."

You still your hips and he moans in protest.

"I had just finished fucking Antonia and you got me hard all over again."

He looks at you intently. "Seriously?"

"Your self esteem is the next thing we have to work on," Terry laughs.

James blushes, and then looks away, uncomfortable. "So.. Antonia. Was she -- I mean, I was wondering, if she was--"

"A Tony? Yeah."

James laughs nervously.

You thrust into him again, slowly, running your tongue around his ear. "You're much better, though."

You can feel his smile against your neck.

You start your rhythm again and plunder your tongue into his hot, silky mouth.

"About those statistics..."

"Yeah?" He pants against your lips.

You run sweaty palms up and down his sides. "Tell me some more."

He laughs incredulously. "What?"

"You heard me," you whisper, hotly.

"That's just -- a little morbid."

You kiss along his jaw line, moving up to his lower lip and worrying it between your teeth. "I wouldn't have thought that a problem for you."

He snickers. "You're right."

"Come on ... do it and I'll fuck you till you scream."

"This all so -- surreal."

You attack his mouth with animalistic lust, hands tangling in his hair. When you let him up, his face is slick with a new layer of sweat. "Jimmy," you breathe, while leisurely fucking him.

"ohh. Fuck, yeah, all right."

"That's my boy."

"You broke the rules though."

"Yeah?"

He kisses you. "No seduction was supposed to take place tonight."

You smile. "Keep forgetting how smart you are. Now, talk to me before I come."

"Clara Blandick -- 1962 -- pills, with a plastic bag tied over her head."

You start fucking him in earnest. "Is that--"

"Auntie Em."

"Auntie Em. Guess she wasn't in Kansas anymore."

He laughs, but it trails off into a moan.

"Lillian Millicent Entwistle -- 1932 -- suicide, she jumped from the 'H' of the Hollywood sign."

"Oh yeah. God, I'm close. More."

"I think you're even more fucked up than I am," he laughs.

"Could be."

"Jim Jones -- 1978 -- killed himself after watching more than 900 of his followers die from ingestion of Kool-Ade laced with cyanide."

"1978 was a good year for suicides."

"Mmm." He arches up, fucking himself on your cock. You're so fucking close, and he's.. damn.

"Lupe Velez -- 1944 -- pills; she was 4 months pregnant."

"You -- did it alphabetically again."

"My brain--"

Your thrusts are coming quicker now, shorter. His ass is clenches around you.

"--Works that way, I know. Even when you're -- fucking."

James claws at your back. "I'm -- oh fuck, I'm coming," you moan to him and he's right there, thrusting into your feverish hand. You ride out the storm, clinging together by a sea of sweat.

You collapse on him, briefly, before pulling out. You walk to the bathroom to dispose the condom, and notice Grady's light on. You don't care.

Returning, you note that James has pulled his boxers back on and smiles in fondness at the kid's modesty. You, on the other hand, climb under the covers brazenly naked.

James gets under as well and curls immediately to your side. You smirk, put your arm around him, and ruffle his hair. He kisses your chest.

"I don't think I've ever laughed that much."

"Me neither, ki-- Jimmy."

He looks at you, the vulnerable expression back in place. "We had fun, huh?"

You peck him on the lips, quietly answering. "Yeah, kid, we had fun."

James smiles lazily, that 'I've just been thoroughly fucked' smile, and doesn't seem to mind your slip of the nickname.

He curls against you once again; resting on his stomach, head against your collarbone. "Mmm. You gonna turn off the light?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could read your book?"

He pauses for a moment. Then, "Yeah, all right."

"Thanks, kid." Kissing his shoulder, you move to retrieve it. When you turn back, James is asleep.

You smile, feeling a pull of fondness once again. Settling back beside him, reading glasses in place, you open to page one of The Love Parade.


End file.
